


Standing By Your Side

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean and Seth in early stages of their rekindled relationship, Emotional Dean, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Needy Dean, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental Ambrollins, Sweetheart Seth, TLC Aftermath, overwhelmed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean didn't think letting Seth in would happen this fast, but having him by his side while going to a war against Team Miz awakens old needs in Dean.





	Standing By Your Side

As soon as Dean and Seth entered their locker room, Dean threw his arms around Seth's neck and clung to him. His face pressing in the crook of Seth's neck as he repeatedly whispered 'I love you' in a hoarse voice. Seth enveloped Dean in his arms, trying to ground him. His hands rubbing Dean's back affectionately as he pressed his lips to Dean's head.

  
"Shhs...We did it. We did it. I told you we were good." Seth whispered softly. He felt a dampness to his neck where Dean had buried his face and he frowned.

  
"Hey, look at me Dean. You okay baby?" He grabbed at Dean's face and brought him up to look into his eyes, and yes, his boyfriend was definitely crying.

  
"What is it?" Seth asked worriedly.

  
A smile appeared on Dean's face as he shook his head and let a few tears run out of his eyes freely. "Nothing. Its just...You and me...We...I..."

  
Seth found his boyfriend at the loss of words. He gave him an encouraging nod as he rubbed Dean's shoulders soothingly.

  
"I just....I really really missed this. Us, going to war together and feeling so whole despite being physically broken. I missed you. I missed us. Please don't take this away from me again. I cannot be without you. I cannot Seth. Please."

  
Seth's felt his heart breaking at hearing those words. He struggled to find what to say. Guilt and saddness creeping into him for causing the love of his life such pain despite never intending to do so.

  
Seth just brought Dean in to hug him again. Pressing his lips to Dean's forehead as Dean trembled lightly in his arms.

  
"I am sorry...I didn't mean to ruin the moment...Fuck my emotions are all over the place I am sorry"

  
"Shss. Don't. I love you. You have every right to feel this way. I am feeling so many ways you have no idea. To have you by my side, being able to fight alongside you and doing what we do best together...This is the way I feel the strongest. I love you Dean Ambrose and I am so sorry for not being able to act accordingly in the past. But I swear to God I am never gonna take this away from you because I need this as much as you do."

  
Dean looked at Seth, his face home of so many emotions. He opened his mouth but couldn't find anything better to say than 'I love you' as he pressed himself into Seth's arms again. Seeking comfort and protection only Seth could provide to him.

  
Seth felt his heart melting as he laughed softly and said, "I love you too. So much. Now come on, let me check. You hurt your neck pretty bad out there."

"And you hurt your knee."

"That was selling baby. Your table was being an asshole. I was half tempted to curb storm it."

"Aww, my hero."

  
Seth gave him a hearty laugh as he started to take off Dean's shirt and vest. He checked Dean's head to see if he had any visible bumps. The area around Dean's neck was pretty red and it looked like it might turn purple come tomorrow. He made a mental note to take Dean to the trainer when they get to the arena for RAW tomorrow. No matter how much Dean protests.

  
"Seth?" The desperate tone of Dean's voice alerted Seth and his attention went from inspecting Dean's back to his face. His boyfriend was looking back at him with baby blue eyes that held a special light in them. He was giving Seth a heated look as he licked his lips.

  
"Yeah babe?" Seth turned Dean around in his arms and held him around his naked waist.

  
"I want you so bad tonight. I say fuck it to taking it slow, just fuck me tonight." Dean whispered in a needy gruff voice as he pressed his lips to Seth's.

  
When they broke apart, Seth looked at Dean with a surprised expression. He was taken aback at Dean's suggestion because when they started Dean was so reluctant to let Seth in. Specially when it came to getting physical. And Seth respected that. Because he wanted all of Dean, not just his body. He wanted to make his way into his heart before taking his body. He just wasn't expecting Dean to be ready so soon.

  
"Dean...Baby, you are just riding really high on emotions right now. I want you too, but not when later on you might regret it. You made it pretty damn clear I wasn't getting anywhere near your ass unless and until I prove myself to you. Until you start trusting me again."

"You have! That's the point! All my fears were put to shame when you stood by my side through the whole thing, fighting like a true man. The man I fell in love with. I saw the Seth today who loved me and took care of me no matter what. And it makes me want you so much. To have you love me again."

  
Seth's eyes teared up as he saw the raw emotion on Dean's face. "Oh baby" Seth whispered, his own voice laced with so much love and gratitude. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He kissed Dean passionately as his hands roamed Dean's naked back, reaching down to grope his ass through his pants.

  
"Seth..fuck...please..."

  
Seth kept kissing him and chuckled when Dean got more and more desperate.

  
"Easy easy baby....Not here. We are all banged up. You are hurt pretty bad and..."

"I don't care! Make love to me then! Do that gentle sex thing you love you much! I just want you!"

  
Seth felt his heart jumping up and down with excitement because he wanted Dean like this so bad. For so long. He didn't expect to get lucky so soon.

  
"Okay okay, Gonna make sweet tender love to my beautiful sweetheart."

  
Dean rolled his eyes at that but there was a smile creeping on his face, "You are so cheesy Seth Rollins."

"Love can do that to you."

Dean smiled warmly at him and wrapped his arms back around Seth's neck as he said in a soft voice, "Yeah. Love. I never want you to not love me."

"Never baby." And with that Seth pressed his lips to Dean's and let his tongue speak for his heart.


End file.
